warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Zanuka Hunter
Zanuka Hunter, formerly dubbed as Harvester, is a gray-colored Zanuka proxy controlled by Alad V. During missions, it will attack one targeted Tenno until either the Tenno or Zanuka Hunter dies. It appears rarely, in a manner similar to the Stalker. Triggering a Zanuka Hunter attack requires a player to have a death-mark. A death-mark is acquired by supporting the Grineer in five consecutive Invasion missions. Players who have acquired a death-mark will receive an inbox message from Alad V. The text of the message reads: *"Thank you for volunteering for the Zanuka Project, you will make a fine addition to my collection." * If you receive another deathmark you will get this message. *"Thank you for your continued interest in the Zanuka Project, A member of our staff will assist you shortly" The Zanuka Hunter only spawns in Corpus missions (supporting the Grineer during invasions against Corpus is considered a Corpus mission, and any mission where Corpus invades as a faction war). The Zanuka Hunter spawn chance rises +0.5 additively with each player in the party with a death-mark. Another way to tell if you have a deathmark is by pausing your game then going to your profile and you will see a section that refers to deathmarks. The Zanuka Hunter's spawning is announced by flickering lights, much like the Stalker's appearance. Also, your screen will become desaturated and your Warframe will flicker with light. Taunts The Zanuka Hunter has most of its speech represented by Alad V. Here is the list of his phrases: Deploying *''"..."'' :: During Fight *''"Tenno? Can you hear me? You've been a naughty little betrayer, haven't you? Did you really think your support for the Grineer would go unnoticed?'' :: *''"This is really for your own good, Tenno. Help me, help you... help me! (Laughs)" :: *"That is just the sort of behavior I just can't let go uncorrected. Otherwise, you'll never learn.'' :: Player Captured *''"Good job, Zanuka. This Tenno's bones will make you a fine sibling."'' :: Zanuka Defeated *''"Zanuka? NO! What have you monsters done to my beautiful creature? I won't forget this!"'' :: Abilities Zanuka Hunter's main weapon is a plasma gun, similar to a MOA's. Its fire rate is much higher than a MOA, however, and its projectiles travel very accurately and quickly. The Zanuka Hunter is also capable of deploying a Frost Bomb. Any Tenno caught in the blast radius will take damage and suffer an immediate and lasting proc, making it significantly easier for the Hunter to hit them. The Zanuka Hunter has a huge amount of shields and health. As of , it is immune to all hard crowd control abilities like Mag's Pull or Excalibur's Radial Blind. However, it can still be affected by abilities similar to Frost's Snow Globe and Nova's Molecular Prime. Should a Tenno attempt to run during combat, the Zanuka Hunter will either teleport to them or teleport the Tenno back into the same area. Alternatively, the Zanuka Hunter will catch up with them as it is very agile and can traverse through obstacles as well as a Tenno, capable of parkour feats.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VFx2RryEuQ If the Zanuka Hunter manages to down its target, it will pin the target down and capture it, abruptly ending the mission. The captured targets will then immediately be transferred to the Recovery mission. Recovery Mission When the player is defeated and captured by the Zanuka Hunter, he/she will be automatically transferred to a hidden mission which requires the player to locate and collect their confiscated weapons and escape from the Zanuka Project facility in the Corpus Gas City in Jupiter. This mission has been implemented since . If the mission is failed, the player will have to replay the mission until it is successfully completed. See the main article for more details. Notes *As of , the Zanuka Hunter has a chance to drop the components of the Detron. **A poem left by the Hotfix notes states: "…Perhaps a Detron can be secured if a Harvester is Procured? But beware, if it’s the Detron you seek, the New Harvester is not for the weak! No one is safe." Detron Screenshot *The Zanuka Hunter is also considered hostile by Corpus proxies and units, suggesting that Alad V, the Zanuka Hunter's summoner, is already a Corpus outcast. *Like the Stalker and The Grustrag Three, the Zanuka Hunter has its own soundtrack. *The Zanuka Hunter, prior to Update 13, has its own codex entry entitled "Harvester". **The Zanuka Hunter's health bar labels it as Zanuka. Scanning it does not count towards Zanuka's codex scans however. *The Zanuka Hunter is guaranteed to drop a Detron component, and has a doubled spawn chance. **It is possible for both the blueprint and a component to drop from a single encounter. **The blueprint has the form of a purple orb, while the components have the form of a module. *During solo play, players are not immediately killed. Instead, they are downed much like in team play. It is possible to kill the Zanuka Hunter during this time with your secondary weapon, stopping it from capturing you. **You will still bleed out as normal when the timer reaches 0. * As of , the Zanuka Hunter appears to have an ability similar to Stalker's Dispel: the Hunter can cancel certain Warframe abilities, such as Undertow, and depending on the circumstance this will also teleport the player into close range with the Hunter. * It seems to be possible to be marked even if you don't do exactly 5 consecutive invasion missions against the Grineer. (Marked on 2nd mission against Corpus after doing multiple Corpus invasions) Tips *The Zanuka Hunter has a 1.5% of spawning for marked players on Corpus missions within the first four minutes. Each additional marked player in the squad increases the chances by 0.5%. Upon spawning, one marked player will have their mark removed, much like the Grustrag Three. Running additional invasion missions for the Grineer is also a good way to find the Zanuka Hunter as the chance is doubled after getting the mail for that invasion. *To gain the mark, complete a set of invasion missions resulting in battle pay. You should get mail from Alad V thanking you for volunteering for the Zanuka project. You may still have the mark even if you do not get the mail. *Despite being immune to crowd control moves (or, at least, some of them), the Zanuka Hunter is still vulnerable to knockdown, allowing a player wielding a melee weapon with a knockdown AoE slam effect of moderate size (e.g. the Obex) or playing Nekros and using Soul Punch to knock down the Zanuka Hunter, shoot it for a while, then knock it down again (with the only problem being reloading). This allows for easy-to-get Detron component or blueprint, with minimal damage dealt to the player (a real plus for players who: A. do not have very high quality weapons, B. are leveling a new weapon/Warframe, or C. are going solo on a mission). *Trinity's Energy Vampire ability can stun lock the Hunter, making even a solo encounter trivial. *Ivara's Sleep Arrows also work on the Hunter. Trivia *When first introduced, it was Zanuka itself (with partner-dependent shields and Warframe abilities). Alad V's dialogue still refers to the Zanuka Hunter as such. Gallery HarvesterPic.jpg ss (2014-01-18 at 02.01.51).jpg|Alad V message Warframe1482.jpg|Harvester Codex 2014-04-24_00003.jpg|Harvester just appearing 2014-11-24_00001.jpg|Zanuka quote WARFRAME Harvester Encounter! Warframe - Harvested Harvested by the Zanuka Hunter (Waframe) Patch History }} See also *Detron, the weapon dropped by the Zanuka Hunter. *Alad V, the controller of the Zanuka Hunter. *Zanuka, a Corpus proxy that the Zanuka Hunter is based on. References de:Harvester fr:Chasseur Zanuka Category:Assassins Category:Corpus Category:Robotic Category:Update 11 Category:Characters Category:Field Boss Category:Quotes